


Better Than Normal

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenlock, Weight Gain, fat character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chubby teen Sherlock gets bullies for his weight and John defends him. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Normal

Sherlock swallowed and kept his face pointedly on his PE bag as he pulled off his trainers, his belly pooching out over the elastic band of his PE shorts as he bent to tug at the laces, his face red with the exertion of the class that had just finished. [[MORE]]

"Look at fatty over there," he heard, and he tensed immediately, "bursting out of his shirt." The voice was followed by cruel laughter and Sherlock’s face burned as he pulled his school uniform out, turning his back so that he could strip off his tee-shirt quickly, hopefully without his soft, pudgy belly being seen. 

"God," another voice joined the first, "he’s got bloody love handles. Just look at him."  
  
Sherlock put his school shirt on quickly, swallowing back the tears as he buttoned it as quickly as he could, his fingers shaking. The school uniform would hide more, hopefully. His mother had just purchased a new one for him, but his PE uniform was from last term…before the weight had really started to pile on. Sherlock had always made fun of his older brother for being so fat, and yet when he’d hit fourteen suddenly his own metabolism had ground to a halt, and he’d put on three stone in a year. 

He pulled off his tight Lycra shorts and tossed them aside, and pressed his lips together when he heard even more laughter.

“ _Fat arse._ ”

Sherlock sniffed, and to his humiliation he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as he began to angrily shove his clothes into his bag, before pulling on his jumper, wincing at the way to wool stretched across his chubby belly. God, he’d probably put on more weight. He slipped on his shoes and then looked around for his tie, frowning slightly when he didn’t see it. 

"Looking for this, Tubby?"

Sherlock turned sharply to see one of the boys in his class dangling his tie between his fingers.

"Give it back," he said quietly, holding his hand out, but the boy only laughed.

"Oh no, fat-arse. You’re going to work off some of that weight." His tormentor threw it to another boy, and suddenly Sherlock found himself chasing his tie around the changing room, panting a bit and blushing when they commented on the way his body jiggled when he ran, even going to far to supply crude sound effects. 

"OI!"

Sherlock jumped when he heard the voice, but so did everyone else, and Sherlock took the opportunity to grab the tie from the nearest boy, putting it on quickly as he turned away, ignoring the newest addition to the group. John Watson was in the year above him, and played sports, and was good-looking and popular and everyone loved him. 

"Leave him alone, pillocks, what the hell is wrong with you?" John shoved the ring-leader out of the changing room, and the others soon skulked after him. Then he turned to Sherlock and put a hand on his shoulder, making the younger boy flinch.

"Hey…you okay?"

Sherlock tucked his tie under his jumper and picked up his bag, avoiding John’s eyes. “You didn’t have to do that,” he murmured. 

"Hey!" John rubbed Sherlock’s back. "They had no right to do that to you. There’s nothing wrong with you. And if they give you any trouble again, you let me know okay?"

Sherlock shrugged. “They were just calling me fat…” He looked down at his belly, which was hanging over his grey school trousers. “And that’s true.”

He was surprised when he felt a soft finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “There is  _nothing_ ,” John repeated, “wrong with you.” And then he pulled Sherlock into a brief hug, and walked away.

Sherlock was almost positive that the fluttering in his belly was not due to hunger.


End file.
